MIENTRAS ESTES A MI LADO
by Elizabeth992
Summary: Justo cuando decidió decirle lo que sentía por ella…  las cosas no podían ponerse peor para él, pues alguien apareció para arrebatarla de su vida… tal vez para siempre.  ¿Qué hará ahora para recuperar a la mujer que ama? Si desean saberlo, solo tienen que
1. Chapter 1

MIENTRAS ESTES A MI LADO

Capitulo 1

- buenos días Coronel – dijo Riza entrando a la oficina con un montón de papeles en sus manos

- buenos días teniente – dijo Roy

- son para hoy al medio día – dijo Riza refiriéndose a los papeles

- Si, si – dijo

Riza se sentó en su respectivo asiento y se puso a trabajar al igual que los demás…

Hora del almuerzo

- teniente Hawkeye vamos a comer – dijeron todos

- ok espérenme – dijo Riza levantándose de su asiento

- Coronel… usted también - dijeron

- claro – dijo

Todos fueron al comedor y se sentaron en la misma mesa… después de que comieron Riza regreso a la oficina y luego Roy también… horas después los chicos llegaron y se pusieron a trabajar al igual que Riza y Roy…

Horas más tarde, al final del día

- nos vemos mañana, adiós – dijeron Falman y Fuery saliendo de la oficina

- hasta mañana – dijeron Havoc y Breda también saliendo de la oficina

– hasta mañana Coronel! - dijo Riza

- hasta mañana chicos…– dijo Roy – hasta mañana teniente -

Los chicos y Riza salieron de la oficina y fueron a sus casas… Riza al llegar a la suya le dio de comer a su perro y luego se metió al baño a tomar una ducha…

-*por que habrá hecho eso?* - pensaba Riza tocándose los labios

Flash Back

Entro a la oficina y se paro frente a la ventana a ver hacia fuera, cuando unas manos cubrieron sus ojos, inmediatamente supo quien era…

- que conducta tan infantil… Coronel – dijo Riza girándose para quedar de frente a Roy

- como… como supiste que era yo? - dijo

- solo lo supe y ya – dijo

- oh, ya veo – dijo

- y Coronel, podría apartarse - dijo

- no – dijo el

- porque no? – dijo

- porque no quiero -

- por favor deje de comportarse como un – pero no pudo terminar de hablar pues Roy aprovecho la cercanía de sus rostros para besarla… al separarse

- la… lamento eso Teniente – dijo Roy

- a… ahá – dijo Riza nervioso y rojo como tomate – di… disculpe… a… ahora vuelvo – saliendo muy apresurada de la oficina

Fin Flash Back

Riza ya había salido del baño y se había ido a dormir…

En casa de Roy

Estaba pensando en como decirle a la Teniente sobre sus sentimientos, daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama buscando la mejor forma de decirlo…

Al día siguiente…

7:00am seguía dormida, hasta que su hermoso perrito la despertó… se levanto de su cama le dio de comer al perro, fue al baño tomo una larga ducha, al salir se vistió con su informe militar, comió y salio hiendo directo al trabajo… entro a la oficina saludo

- buenos días – dijo

- buenos días Teniente – dijo Roy

- tenga… el papeleo para hoy - dijo

- teniente yo… - dijo Roy pero fue interrumpido por sus subordinados quienes llegaron en ese momento…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

- teniente yo… - dijo Roy pero fue interrumpido por sus subordinados quienes llegaron en ese momento

- Buenos días! - dijeron

- buenos días – dijo Roy muy serio y mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos

Estos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y comenzaron a trabajar. Riza también tomo asiento y se puso a trabajar…

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de la oficina…

Riza salio de la oficina y fue al comedor, se sentó en la misma mesa que sus compañeros.

Roy se quedo un momento en la oficina y luego el también fue al comedor…

- Coronel! – llamaron los chicos… Roy se acerco y se sentó en la mesa

Comenzaron a charlar por un rato… Riza quien fue la primera en terminar de comer se levanto y salio del comedor, pero esta vez no fue a la oficina sino que fue a camiar por los alrededores del Cuartel…

Roy regreso a la oficina con la esperaza de encontrar a Riza allí, pero al entrar no la encontró…

- donde habrá ido? – se preguntaba Roy mientras la buscaba con la mirada

Salio ha buscarla y la encontró sentada bajo un árbol, se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado…

- Teniente – dijo Roy

- ah? -

- discúlpeme por lo de ayer -

- Claro - dijo ella

- enserio?... no esta molesta? -

- no... porque lo estaría -

- que bien -

Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Riza hablo…

- bien, regresemos a la oficina – dijo levantadote pero Roy la tomo de la muñeca y la alo asiendo que cayera al piso – que le pasa Coronel? –

- quedémonos aquí otro rato – fue lo que dijo Roy

- esta bien – dijo – pero no intente hacer nada raro -

- como esto? – dijo acercándose a ella como para besarla – no se preocupe no pienso hacerlo -

- eso espero -

Se quedaron otro rato en silencio hasta que esta vez fue Roy quien hablo

-*vamos Roy!... esta es una buena oportunidad para decirle lo que sientes!*- se decía a si mismo en su mente – Teniente – llamo Roy pero o obtuvo respuesta de la chica – Teniente! – volvió a llamar pero ella no contesto, entonces volteo y se dio cuenta de que esta estaba dormida

- se a quedado dormida – dijo sonriendo para si mismo – bueno no importa -

Roy no la despertó, más bien se acerco aun más a ella, se acomodo y se quedo dormido en sus piernas…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: "La muerte de Hughes"

Días después

Cuartel General de Ciudad Del Este

Roy Mustang se encontraba en su escritorio recordando pequeños fragmentos de la masacre de Ishval…

_- Hay muchas cosas que una persona puede lograr sola… - decía Roy__ – pero mientras sea capaz… aunque sea solo a un puñado… protegeré a los que son importantes para mí. – Roy – aquellos que son débiles protegiendo a los que son mas débiles aun… eso debería ser posible, incluso para nosotros los lastimosos humanos. -_

_- ¿progresión geométrica? – dijo Hughes – lo que significa… que si quieres proteger a todos en este país, tienes que estar en la cima – dijo señalando al Führer_

_- debe sentirse grandioso estar ahí, Hughes – dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraba el Führer – pero no puedo subir a la cima sólo con mi propia fuerza… estoy seguro de eso -_

_- ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso al respecto? – dijo Hughes – suena interesante. Cuenta conmigo, quiero ver que clase de cambios traerán tus ingenuos ideales a este país -_

_- Coronel – se escucho la voz de Riza a lo lejos__ – _Coronel -

Roy abrió los ojos y la miro…

- ¿Por qué no va al cuarto de descanso, si esta cansado? – dijo Riza

- Si, lo siento – dijo colocando una mano en su rostro – quiero terminar los documentos que empecé antes de ser transferido a Central… no he dormido mucho últimamente – dijo recostándose en su silla

- parecía estar soñando algo – dijo ella

- ¿Qué? Solo era un recuerdo aburrido – dijo Roy

En Central

- Y… después este tipo me metió un rodillazo, y ya no recuerdo nada mas – dijo Ed mostrando un retrato mal hecho de Envy

- Almas usadas como guardianes… sacrificio valioso… permitirte vivir… una persona llamada Envy… y según el señor Marcoh, las piedras fueron usadas en la guerra civil del este… - dijo el Mayor Armstrong

- un tatuaje de uroboros – dijo Al

- el circulo de transmutación para la piedra filosofal - dijo Ed

- hay muchos misterios en lo que concierne a los experimentos de la piedra – dijo el Mayor

- aunque tratemos de investigar mas a fondo, el centro de investigación ahora no es más que un montón de escombros – dijo Hughes

- Pues si – dijeron todos

Fuera de la habitación en donde estos se encontraban, estaban Brosh y Ross… este se encontraba escuchando tras la puerta…

- están hablando de algo muy complicado… – dijo Brosh

- ¡no quiero que me involucren en mas asuntos peligrosos, así que no escucho – dijo Ross tapándose los oídos

En ese momento llego alguien quien pregunto…

- oh, chicos, ¿es esta la habitación del alquimista de acero? - pregunto

- si, aquí est… - no termino de hablar pues se sorprendió al igual que su compañero de ver quien era…

Dentro de la habitación

- puede que saque algo en claro si fisgo un poco en la lista de crímenes del tribunal – dijo Hughes

- yo investigare sobre los subordinados del señor Marcoh que parezcan haber participado en la investigación de la piedra… - dijo Armstrong…

- Disculpen – dijo Bradley entrando a la habitación y dejando sorprendidos a todos

-Sr. Presidente ¿Qué hace en un lugar como este? – dijo Hughes

- que qué hago… pues he venido a traerte un pequeño regalito para que te pongas bueno pronto Acero… ¿te gustan los melones? – dijo Bradley

- ah. Gracias – dijo Ed tomando el melón en sus manos

- parece que has estado investigando sobre los altos cargos del ejercito, Comandante – dijo el Führer

- ¿¡Que! Ah… no, quiero decir… - dijo el Mayor - ¿Cómo lo ha…? -

- no tome a la ligera mi servicio de inteligencia – dijo Bradley – en cuanto a ti, Edward Elric – dijo – se trata de la piedra filosofal, ¿me equivoco? - ¿Cuánto saben al respecto? –

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos… Bradley miro sus caras y…

-¡solo bromeaba! – dijo comenzando a reír -¡no se pongan tan a la defensiva! –

-¿Qué? – dijo Ed

- yo también estoy al tanto de que hay cierto desmadre en algunas organizaciones del ejercito – dijo Bradley – y quiero hacer algo al respecto… sin embargo…- dijo tomando unos papeles que se encontraban allí

- ah, eso es… - dijo Armstrong

- oh, una lista de los nombres de aquellos que participaron en la investigación de la piedra filosofal… ya lo investigue minuciosamente – dijo Bradley – todas estas personas se encuentran en paraderos desconocidos… desde poco antes de que el quinto centro de investigación se desmoronara…-

-…! – Armstrong

- el enemigo siempre esta a un paso por delante de nosotros… e incluso con mi servicio de inteligencia, no sabemos ni el numero de enemigos, ni sus objetivos, ni cuanto ha penetrado en el ejercito – dijo Bradley

- en otras palabras, organizar una búsqueda ahora mismo seria peligroso… ¿verdad? – dijo Hughes

- exacto – dijo el Führer – Teniente Coronel Hughes, Comandante Armstrong, Hermanos Elric… les considero hombres dignos de confianza, así que les daré una orden por su propio bien y seguridad… ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE INVOLUCREN A NADIE MAS EN ESTE ASUNTO, ASI COMO QUE HABLEN DE ELLO A LOS DEMAS! – Dijo seriamente – ¡al no poder distinguir entre aliados y enemigos, no deben confiar en nadie!... ¡Compórtense como si el ejercito entero fuese el enemigo!... – seguía con su tono serio - ¡pero!... Estén preparados para trabajar para mí sin restricciones cuando llegue el momento- dijo cambiando a un tono mas tranquilo

-¡Si señor! – dijeron Hughes y Armstrong asiendo el saludo militar

En ese momento los subordinados del Führer lo llamaron desde fuera de la habitación, este al escucharlos salio por la ventana y se fue dejando a todos petrificados… unos minutos después llego Winry

-¿eh?... ¿pero que les pasa hoy a todos? Los tipos de ahí fuera se han quedado de piedra – dijo Winry al entrar a la habitación

- … ha habido tormenta… - dijo Ed - * es que ha sido tan de repente* - pensó Ed

- he comprado los boletos de tren que me pediste – dijo Winry

- oh, gracias – dijo

- ¿A dónde vas esta vez? – pregunto Hughes – oh, ¿Dublith? – dijo al mirar el boleto

-¿Dónde esta eso? – pregunto winry

- justo en el centro del área sur – dijo Al mostrando la ubicación en el mapa

-¡ah! – grito Winry asustando a todos - ¡aquí! ¡justo antes de Dublith! – dijo señalando en el mapa

-¿Rush Valley? ¿Qué tiene de especial?– pregunto Al

- ¡Rush Valley, la tierra santa de los técnicos de extremidades automatizadas! ¡Siempre he querido ir por lo menos una vez! ¡Tienen que llevarme!, llévenme, llévenme, llévenme, llévenme -

- ¡ve tu sola! – dijo Ed

- bien, y entonces quien pagara mis gastos? – dijo Winry

- muy graciosa – dijo molesto

- podemos hacerlo esta en el camino como dijo – dijo Al

- bien, de acuerdo – dijo resignado

- ¡hurra! – dijo muy contenta - ¡pensaba volver a Rizenbull pero he cambiado de idea! ¡Voy a llamar a la abuela! – dijo y salio de la habitación

- que contenta se ha puesto – dijo Al

Mas tarde en la noche

Casa de la familia Hughes

- no creo que sea poco razonable, a Roy también le preocupan esos chicos – dijo Gracia

- no debería preocuparse por algo sin sentido, u ocuparse de asuntos tan triviales… además si realmente viene desde adentro es posible que nuestro teléfono este intervenido, lo siento pero aun debo revisar algo – dijo Maes

- solo… ten cuidado – dijo

- papá tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, adiós, adiós – dijo Maes para luego depositar un beso en la frente de su hija – estaré bien así que no te preocupes Gracia – le dijo a su esposa y se fue

De vuelta en el trabajo

- La guerra de Ishval… La sublevación de Lior… y… vaya, vaya ¿Quién hubiese imaginado? Tengo que decírselo al comandante y al presidente cuanto antes – dijo Hughes mientras observaba unos archivos, en eso alguien cerro la puerta de golpe

- encantada de conocerle – dijo Lust – o tal vez debería decir "Adiós" -

Hughes volteo a verla

- sabe demasiado, Teniente Coronel Hughes – dijo esta, para luego herir a Hughes, este le lazo una de sus cuchillas y le dio justo en la frente

Hughes logro huir…

En una cabina telefónica

- _Diga, aquí el cuartel general de la zona este - _

- ¡pásame a Roy… al Coronel Mustang! – dijo Hughes

_- lo sentimos pero no nos esta permitido conectar líneas telefónicas ajenas al ejercito para… -_

- ¡soy el Teniente Coronel Hughes, de la Capital! ¡es una emergencia por eso llamo desde fuera -

- _por favor dígame su clave – _

Maes molesto le dijo su clave

_- clave confirmada por favor espere unos momentos - _

- ¡dese prisa el ejercito esta en peligro! – dijo Hughes

- Haga el favor de colgar el teléfono ahora mismo Teniente Coronel – dijo "Ross" quien en realidad era Envy apuntándole con un arma

- Subteniente Ross!... – dijo Hughes – no, no eres ella… ¿Quién eres? -

- ¿Cómo…? Soy la subteniente María Ross – dijo ella – nos vimos muchas veces en el hospital -

- no lo eres – dijo Hughes – la subteniente Ross tiene un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo -

- oh, así que era eso… ha sido un descuido – dijo – así esta mejor? – dijo asiendo aparecer el lunar

- que… pero que dominios… esto parece un sueño -

- así es, estas teniendo la última pesadilla -

- no te apresures… Mi mujer y mi hija están esperándome en casa, así que… ¡NO PUEDO MORIR AQUÍ! - dijo sacando una de sus cuchillas

- no pensaras apuñalar a tu esposa ¿verdad? – dijo Envy quien se había trasformado en Gracia – bonitos efectos especiales ¿eh? Teniente Coronel Hughes -

- que diablos… -

- Sayonara, Teniente Coronel – dijo y le disparo

Cuartel General del Este

_- tiene una llamada desde una línea pública del Teniente Coronel Hughes, de la Capital -_

- ¿otra vez Hughes?... pásamelo – dijo Mustang molesto – soy yo, te aviso que no escuchare si te pones a presumir sobre tu hija – dijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Hughes? ¡Oye! ¡Hughes! ¡Hughes! -

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: _"_Algo malo se avecina_"_

"_Muerto en acción y promovido dos grados por eso… General de brigada Hughes ¿eh?"_

- Dijiste que ibas a trabajar bajo mi mando y que siempre me apoyarías. ¿Cual es punto si superas mi rango? Idiota… -

- Coronel – dijo Riza

Roy volteo la miro y luego volvió la vista hacia la tumba de amigo… y dijo.

- ¿los alquimistas son criaturas desagradables Teniente?. Ahora mismo… una parte de mi arde en deseos de desarrollar la teoría de la transmutación humana. Creo que ahora entiendo como se sintieron esos chicos, cuando intentaron transmutar a su madre -

Riza lo miro preocupada y pregunto

- ¿se encuentra bien?-

- estoy bien… vaya parece que ha comenzado a llover -

- no, no esta llovien…- dejo de hablar y aun con expresión preocupada se quedo mirándolo

- no, te equivocas. Llueve – dijo con voz entrecortada y con lágrimas en el rostro

- …si, es cierto. Volvamos. Hace… frío-

Tiempo después

- Y así… Sargento Kain Fuery, Sargento Vato Falman, 2do Teniente Heymans Breda, 2do Teniente Jean Havoc y Primer Teniente Riza Hawkeye. Ustedes cinco vendrán conmigo a Central. Y no quiero escuchar excusas, vendrán conmigo -

- Si señor – dijeron los cinco al unísono haciendo el saludo militar

- …ah – dijo Havoc recordando algo – espere hay un problema -

- ¿cual? – pregunto Roy

- hace poco que tengo una novia y…-

Mustang lo interrumpió

- déjala y consigue una nueva en central – dijo como si nada – es algo bueno que ustedes vayan empezando, aun no es una relación seria. muhahahaha-

Luego de esto todos se retiraron…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Riza se encontraba hablando por teléfono con alguien…

_- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Lo dices en serio? – _dijo emocionada la persona con quien estaba hablando

_-_ si, así es – dijo Riza

_- bueno, cuando estés aquí, por favor ven a visitarme - _

- claro, Gracia te lo prometo – dijo colgando el teléfono

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meses después

Cuartel General de Ciudad Central

Todos ya se habían ido a casa menos Roy y Riza por que tenían mucho trabajo que hacer…

- Coronel – dijo ella

- ¿Ah?– dijo el

Ella lo miro y dijo

- nada, olvídelo -

El resto de las horas que estuvieron allí, Riza no dijo ni una sola palabra más, a acepción de cuando se despidió por que ya se iba a su casa…

- buenas noches, Coronel – dijo saliendo de la oficina

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ocultos entre unos arbustos, se encontraban dos hombres, quienes espiaban a una mujer…

- ¿Es ella, mi señor? – pregunto uno de ellos

- así es – respondió el otro – ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer -

- si, mi señor – dijo aun observándola

- bueno, que esperas ¡Ve por ella! – dijo molesto

- Si, señor – dijo yendo tras la mujer

- ¡Por fin te he encontrado mi querida, Elizabeth Hawkeye! - dijo riendo malvadamente, el hombre que se quedo oculto entre los arbustos… - esta vez no escaparas de mi -

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ella al sentir que alguien la seguía se detuvo y dijo…

- por que me esta siguiendo – dijo sin voltear - ¿Coronel? -

- solo quería asegurarme de que mi valiosa Teniente llegara completa a su casa… eso es todo – dijo el – así que, por favor déjeme acompañarla -

Ella no dijo nada solo siguió caminando y Roy comenzó a caminar a su lado…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

- bien, ya puede irse Coronel – dijo Riza, una vez estuvieran frente a el edificio en donde vivía – como ve, "Llegue completa a mi casa"… como siempre lo hago -

- claro – dijo el mirándola fijamente - ¿Por qué esta molesta? Teniente – dijo al notar que estaba mas seria que de costumbre

- no estoy molesta, ¿Por qué lo estaría? – dijo mirándolo con seriedad

Él siguió observándola por unos minutos, luego dio unos pasos hacia delante y se acerco peligrosamente a ella como si fuese a besarla haciendo que esta se tensara por la cercanía de sus rostros, pero él no la besó simplemente se acerco a su oído para decirle un "Buenas noches, Teniente" acto seguido deposito un beso en la mejilla de esta, para después macharse y despedirse con un gesto de la mano…

Riza reacciono unos minutos después, entro al edificio, subió las escaleras hasta su apartamento, cuando estuvo frente a esta insertó la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, la abrió y entro…

Lo primero que vio fue a Black Hayate el cual la recibió meneando su cola como siempre lo hacia, se puso de cuclillas y lo acaricio luego se puso de pie nuevamente, se dirigió a la cocina, seco algo del refrigerador y lo depositó en el plato de su perro…

_Al día siguiente_

- valla, parece que eres la favorita del General Grumman ¿no es así Rebecca? – le dijo Riza a su amiga Rebecca – no puedo creer que cada vez que quieres tomarte unas "pequeñas" vacaciones el General te las de cómo si nada, ¿Qué estas haciendo para que el General sea tan "generoso" contigo, Teniente Rebecca Catalina? -

- ¿Qué esta insinuando Teniente Riza Hawkeye? – dijo Rebecca comenzando a molestarse – por otro lado, ¡Por favor estoy siendo acosada sexualmente, hasta el punto que ni siquiera puedo trabajar! -

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Rebecca? – pregunto Riza cambiando la conversación

- mis "pequeñas" vacaciones, como has dicho anteriormente – dijo – espera, ¡No cambies el tema Riza!... ya se, estas molesta conmigo por el Coronel Mustang no te da suficiente tiempo libre ¿me equivoco? -

- si, estas totalmente equivocada – dijo con todo tranquilidad, haciendo que Rebecca se molestara aun más

Así estuvieron casi todo el día discutiendo por tonterías (bueno Rebecca discutiendo con Riza, por que esta no le prestaba mucha atención haciendo provocar la ira de Rebecca)…

Al llegar la noche Rebecca se fue al hotel en el que se iba a hospedar y Riza tomo rumbo a su casa…

Faltando unas cuadras para llegar a su casa, un hombre apareció a su espalda y le inyecto un sedante en el cuello, el cual hizo que cayera a piso…

- bien, ahora te llevare con mi señor – dijo el hombre tomando a Riza en brazos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una semana había transcurrido y Hawkeye no se aparecía por el cuartel, esto tenia sumamente preocupado a Roy pues ella nunca faltaba al trabajo ni siquiera cuando se enfermaba (si es que lo hacia).

- ¿Alguien sabe, donde diablos esta metida la primer Teniente Hawkeye? – pregunto Roy a sus subordinados

Todos lo miraron y negaron…

- tal vez se arto de ser tú niñera y se largo de aquí… ¿Sabes? Yo en su lugar habría hecho exactamente lo mismo – dijo Havoc encendiendo el cigarro que traía en la boca

Roy le lanzo una mirada matadora que asustó a todos a tal punto de buscar cualquier pretexto para salir inmediatamente de la oficina, llevándose a Havoc con ellos y dejando a su superior completamente solo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En algún lugar de Amestris…

En el interior de un auto se encontraban Riza y un muy apuesto rubio de ojos grises el cual estaba sentado a su lado.

- ¿Por qué tan molesta, mi querida Elizabeth? – pregunto dulcemente el apuesto rubio

- no estoy molesta… ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa notoriamente forzada

Él noto lo forzada de su sonrisa, pero aun así le devolvió la sonrisa…

- ¿Hacia donde vamos? – pregunto Riza

- vamos a casa de mi madre – dijo el rubio – su sastre personal esta esperándote -

- ¿un sastre esperándome a mi? – dijo confundida - ¿Para que? -

- bueno, por que ella será quien confeccione tu vestido – contesto él

- ah, claro – dijo ella - * lo había olvidado por completo * -

Al llegar a su destino ambos bajaron del auto…

- ¡Albert! – dijo feliz una mujer de edad avanzada

- hola, madre ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo Albert

- muy bien, hijo mío – dijo sonriéndole muy feliz – Oh, tu debes ser Elizabeth ¿me equivoco? – dijo la mujer al ver a Riza

- no, estas en lo correcto madre ella es mi hermosa prometida Elizabeth Hawkeye – dijo Albert sonriendo felizmente

- mucho gusto querida, yo soy Alice Adler la madre de Albert – dijo Alice quien parecía estar muy feliz

- el gusto es mío Sra. Adler – dijo con seriedad y mucha educación - * Estas dos personas son sumamente extrañas, tanta felicidad y esas tontas sonrisas… me dan nauseas * - pensó mirándolos a ambos

- bueno, ven conmigo querida la Srta. Shannon nos esta esperando – dijo Alice tomando a Riza de la mano para llevarla hasta donde Shannon la sastre se encontraba

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- listo, ya acabe de tomarle las medidas Srta. Elizabeth – dijo Shannon

- ya veras querida, vas a ser la novia mas hermosa de toda Ciudad Este – dijo Alice tomando las manos de Riza

- claro – dijo mostrado una falsa sonrisa

Shannon no paso por alto este gesto de Riza, así que espero hasta que Alice salio por un momento de la habitación en la que las tres se encontraban, se acerco a Riza y pregunto.

- ¿Usted no quiere casarse con el Sr. Albert, cierto? -

Riza se volvió hacia Shannon y la miró.

- con todo respeto Srta. Shannon, no creo que sea de su incumbencia – dijo mostrándose ofendida (fijadamente ofendida, claro esta) por tal pregunta

- si, lo siento Srta. Elizabeth no fue mi intención ofenderla – dijo

Luego de esto el silencio en la habitación se volvió muy incomodo (solo para Shannon)... unos minutos después Alice regreso a la habitación, esta vez acompañada por Albert.

- regresemos a casa amada mía – le dijo Albert a Riza

- ¿Tan pronto se van, Albert? – pregunto Alice

- si, aun tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Albert

- deja a Elizabeth aquí conmigo – dijo una suplicante Alice

Albert iba a decir que no pero la mirada suplicante de su madre lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

- esta bien – dijo resignándose, nunca podía resistirse a la mirada de su madre – te dejare sola por algunas horas, te lo advierto querida ni siquiera pienses en escapar… por que si lo haces ya sabes cuales son las consecuencias – le dijo al oído para que nadie mas lo oyera – pasare por ti al anochecer, así que hasta luego – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Riza le lanzo una mirada matadora que solo él pudo ver.

- hasta luego, madre – dijo Albert acercándose a su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla

- hasta luego, hijo – dijo Alice antes de que su hijo saliera de la habitación

- Sra. Alice yo ya me retiro… adiós – dijo Shannon saliendo de la habitación

- Bey Srta. Shannon – dijo Alice – ahora que solo quedamos tú y yo… vayamos al jardín a tomar té – dijo abriendo la puerta para luego salir de allí y dirigirse al jardín

Riza caminaba tras Alice, quien hablaba hasta por los codos… lo que mas molestaba a Riza era que Alice solo hablaba de todas las pertenencias que tenia y muchas otras cosas referentes a sus pertenencias…

- * ricos bastardos * - pensó con fastidio

- ¿me estas escuchando querida? – pregunto Alice al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de Riza

- oh si, claro que la escucho Sra. Alice – dijo

A Riza le pareció una eternidad el llegar al jardín, aquella mujer la estaba volviendo loca hablaba demasiado para su gusto.

- * ¡Esta COTORRA me esta volviendo loca! * - pensaba Riza pues ya estaba harta de escuchar hablar a Alice - * no creo poder aguantarla hasta la noche… ¡Esto debe ser un castigo! – gritaba en su mente

Continuará…..


End file.
